La Historia de un Samurai
by Selene Vampire
Summary: Kenji, hijo de Kenshin Himura, se ve involucrado en una guerra, pero... ¿que pasa cuando encuantra al amora de su vida y se ve en peligro? Nombre de la novia de Kenji es Chizuru! PRIMER FIC! Review Please!
1. El Comienzo

_**La Historia de un Samurai, Kenji Himura**_

**Capítulo 1 – "El Comienzo"**

Mi nombre es Kenji, fui entrenado por Yahiko Myiojin hasta la edad de 8 años con el estilo del Kamiya Kashin Ryuu. En mi vida me enseñaron que aquel estilo era para proteger a las personas queridas. Para poder volverme fuerte entrenaba arduamente, también ayudaba con lo que podía, y mis padres me ayudaban con el duro entrenamiento que recibía. Todo transcurría normalmente, hasta aquel día, en el cual mi vida cambiaria para siempre… Una persona a la cual mi padre respetaba se apareció en frente del Dojo; mi madre me pidió que me quedara con Yahiko-Sensei, pero por alguna razón no lo hice; me escabullí de las garras de mi maestro para poder escuchar y saber lo que mis padres hacían con esa extraña persona, pero nunca me imagine que lo que allí escucharía me pondría un futuro distinto al que pensaba.

- Te seré sincero contigo por la sencilla razón de que fuiste mi pupilo. La era Meiji esta teniendo una gran crisis generada por el Gobierno, las autoridades se están abusando de su poder, y los aldeanos están siendo torturados por ellos; uno de los motivos es que los oficiales espadachines de elite están masacrando por diversión, pero esto llevara a que todos se rebelen contra el Gobierno, causando una nueva guerra, como en la era Tokugawa. Si esto llegara a ocurrir, tendrías que portar nuevamente tu espada para conseguir la paz que se perderá; pero para ello, tendrás que romper tu promesa de no matar.

- Maestro, he pasado por muchas peleas para poder lograr la paz de esta era, y por más que sea, me niego a portar una espada nuevamente para volver a convertirme en lo que fui antiguamente. No tengo planeado volver a ser Hitokiri Battousai. Antes de que llegue el momento, cogere a mi familia y amigos, y nos iremos de Tokyo hasta que la guerra cese.

- Es cierto, no hay la necesidad de que Kenshin vuelva a ser el Hitokiri que fue en el final de la era Tokugawa. Solamente nos marcharemos y cuado todo termine, nos regresaremos a Tokyo para retomar la vida que dejaremos por un lapso de tiempo.

- Kenshin, ¿Le has enseñado a tu hijo?

- Él no debe de aprender ese estilo nunca; estoy conciente de que es para proteger a las personas, pero también estoy conciente de que es un estilo para matar a muchos oponentes en un mínimo instante, y siendo sincero, no quiero que el sufra lo mismo que yo.

- Kenji no tiene porque aprenderlo, Kenshin y yo hemos decidido que nunca la aprendería por su bien. Es por eso que le enseñamos el estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryuu.

- Su hijo debe aprender lo mismo que su padre, si tú lo aprendiste, él también tiene que hacerlo. Debes hacer que nunca se extinga nuestra escuela, tú eres el décimo cuarto, pero ahora tiene que haber un décimo quinto.

- Hiko Seijuro noso…

- ¡Maestro, Kenji nunca aprenderá ese estilo! ¡Si lo hiciera, el Gobierno lo utilizaría como un arma, como lo hicieron conmigo! ¡No dejare que mi hijo corra el mismo destino que tuve que soportar a mis quince años!

- ¡No seas idiota, sabes perfectamente que el Japón necesita a un nuevo espadachín que utilice el estilo de nuestra escuela!

- ¡¿Por qué él tiene que pasar por lo mismo que yo?! ¡¿Por qué?!

- ¡El Japón siempre necesitara a los espadachines, siempre necesitara de alguien que sepa el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu!

- ¿Es necesario que lo aprenda?

- Por el bien de esta era, necesitaremos de las habilidades del descendiente directo del legendario Hitokiri Battousai Himura.

- En ese caso… De acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero Kenshin!

- Kenji aprenderá el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, pero tú le enseñaras. Quiero que aprenda lo mismo que yo, tanto nuestro estilo como todas las técnicas del Battou, para que se convierta en el mejor espadachín; pero quiero que me prometas que cuando todo esto acabe, el portara una espada Sakabatou.

- No te preocupes, le enseñare de la misma manera que lo he hecho contigo Kenshin, y te prometo que él portara una Sakabatou al finalizar todo. Lo pasare a recoger pasado mañana para que comience el entrenamiento que constara en siete años. Pasen el mejor día de sus vidas con Kenji mañana, y díganle lo que sucederá. Adiós y cuídense.

- Adiós maestro.

- Adiós Seijuro.

- Kenshin, ¿Estás seguro de que Kenji debe aprenderlo?

- Kaoru, esto es muy difícil para mi; no quiero que Kenji pase por lo mismo, y es por ello, que iré a la guerra nuevamente, pero no como Battousai, si no como Himura Kenshin. Mientras tanto, Kenji aprenderá el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, para que pueda protegerlos a todos; y en el caso de que yo muriera, él estará con ustedes y los llevara a una nueva Era.

Ese día, las palabras de Seijuro y mis padres resonaron por todo el Dojo. Estaba atónito con lo que había oído, me enseñarían el gran estilo de mi padre, el cual nunca quiso que aprendiera por mi seguridad, pero ahora tendría una explicación del porque tenían miedo de que aprendiera aquel maravilloso estilo.


	2. La Despedida

**Capítulo 2 – "La Despedida"**

Por la mañana del día siguiente, amanecí con el rostro de mi madre, que me miraba como si fuera la última vez que podría verme, sus ojos parecían contener lagrimas y en sus labios se manifestaba una hermosa sonrisa; me ayudo a levantar y con rapidez me cambie a mi ropa habitual. Corrí a desayunar aparentando mucha naturalidad ya que sabía que ese seria mi último día con mis queridos padres. Mi madre Kaoru me miraba mientras yo comía velozmente, hasta que por fin hablo.

- Kenji, mi amor, hoy pasaremos el día fuera de casa y el Dojo, tendremos el mejor día de todos los que hemos pasado.

- Mamá, prométeme que hoy papá, tú y yo nos divertiremos como nunca, y que jamás olvidaremos lo grandioso de este día; ¿Si?

- Te lo prometo hijo, nunca olvidaremos este maravilloso día, te lo prometo…

Me dolía no decirles que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar al finalizar el día, este sería el último que pasaría con mi familia y amigos, pero lo que más me asfixiaba era saber que mi padre, Kenshin, se iría a la guerra y no sabía si lo volvería a ver nuevamente al retorno de los siete años de entrenamiento que me esperarían mañana por la mañana, y por consiguiente, mi madre quedaría sola.

Sin pensarlo me impulse sobre mi madre y abrazándola comencé a llorar; ella no entendía el porque, pero automáticamente me sequé las lagrimas y con una gran sonrisa me dirigí a la puerta de salida, donde se encontraba mi padre. Se veía tan sereno, tan esbelto, tan fuerte, tan… grandioso. Pero por alguna razón, no podía terminar de entender porque, ¿Por qué tenía que ser él el que fuera a la guerra? ¿No podía simplemente tomar alguien más su lugar? No lo comprendía.

Cuando me acerque a él, me miro con esos ojos penetrantes que parecían verlo todo; no pude ocultar una pequeña lágrima que ya se encontraba deslizando por mi mejilla, me sentía fatal. En ese momento mi padre se agacho hasta quedar de mi altura, me abrazo y me dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.

- Kenji, no debes llorar, sabes muy bien que tu madre y yo te amamos muchísimo y queremos que seas feliz, pero algunas veces llegan tiempos difíciles y aun que no queramos, tendremos que afrontarlas para poder seguir adelante. Tu camino recién comienza y tendrás obstáculos que vencer, deberás proteger a las personas y seres queridos, porque ellos serán los que te ayuden a continuar. Nunca permitas que el sufrimiento, el miedo, la desesperación se apoderen de ti, porque entonces no podrás seguir de pie. Hijo mío, se que ayer escuchaste todo, por mas que tu madre no se halla percatado; no te preocupes por mi, tu debes hacerlo por ella, si no pudiera regresar, tu serás el que tendrá que protegerla. Kenji, prométeme que la cuidaras, prométeme que siempre la cuidaras y protegerás, por favor.

- Te lo prometo… Papá… siempre cuidare de mamá, y siempre la protegeré.

- Gracias Kenji… Muchas gracias… Recuerda siempre esto; el día en que ya no este, siempre te cuidare desde el cielo, no importa la distancia ni los problemas, yo siempre cuidare de ti.

Al terminar comencé a llorar, pero esta vez con una mezcla de sentimientos que surgían en mi interior; lloraba de tristeza por todo lo sucedido anteriormente, de alegría por poder a ver hablado con mi padre, y desesperación por saber que sería la ultima oportunidad que tendría para estar con él. Era increíble como unas pocas palabras de mi padre podían hacerme sentir tantas cosas a la vez, nunca dejaría de asombrarme lo maravilloso que era. Él seguía abrazándome porque aun lloraba un poco, pero a los pocos minutos me liberé de aquellos grandes brazos que me contenían para verlo a los ojos y decirle con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Papá, vamos a pasar el mejor día de nuestras vidas, hagamos que sea inolvidable.

La felicidad se le noto al instante y con un gesto me dio a entender que era hora de partir hacia las alegrías que nos esperaban ese glorioso día. Mi madre observaba todo con detenimiento mientras se acercaba a nosotros, estaba contenta de poder a ver presenciado tal escena de padre e hijo, que se le hicieron notar unas pequeñas lagrimas surcar su delicado rostro, papá y yo la miramos de tal manera que ella dijo.

- ¿Qué hacemos aun aquí? ¡Vayamos a divertirnos!, ¡hoy será un magnifico día para todos nosotros!

Nos reímos un poco por lo que ella había dicho, y luego nos dirigimos rumbo a la felicidad.

Todo era perfecto, como si se lo hubiese planeado con muchísima anticipación, paseamos por las tiendas, pasamos por el restaurante en donde trabaja Tsubame, nos encontramos con Yahiko, el cual nos acompaño por un tiempo y luego se marcho; visitamos hermosos lugares en los que habían estado mis padres antes de que yo llegara. Las risas, los recuerdos, los llantos, todo parecía tan nostálgico que me invadió hasta en lo mas profundo de mi ser; ver como el tiempo pasaba sin ser notado y como ya casi anochecía, tenía tantas ganas de que nunca acabara este preciado momento, en el cual mis padres se encontraban conmigo. ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil en la vida? ¿Por qué no podía tan solo por una vez mostrarnos el camino hacia la paz y felicidad? ¿Acaso hemos cometido algo que era imperdonable? ¿Por qué tenían que existir las guerras? ¿Por qué? No creía que fuera tanto lo que exigía saber, tan solo quería conocer la verdad, o solamente una pequeña fantasía de lo que aun podía imaginarme.

Un gran atardecer inundo mis pequeños ojos; al verlo comprendí, que todo lo que había vivido este día jamás lo olvidaría. Me dejé llevar por la ocasión y cerré los ojos para sentir el viento rozar mi cara, como si fuera una suave caricia de mi madre, en ese momento gire la cabeza en busca de las miradas de mis padres. Ellos miraban el atardecer fijamente hasta que mi padre se volteó a mirarla y ella a él, a ambos les salieron unas lágrimas en las cuales en ellas se podía percibir que había alegría, felicidad, nostalgia y tristeza. Allí descubrí, que todo lo sucedido lo guardaría y protegería con mi vida, porque nada en el mundo podría quitarme lo que más quiero, lo que más amo. Mi gran tesoro, el amor de mis padres.

Ambos me tomaron de las manos y con una sonrisa emprendimos el regreso a casa, caminamos por un tiempo, hasta que llegamos a un lago en el cual había muchísimas luciérnagas; eran hermosas, verlas revolotear por todas partes, estaba anonadado por tal visión, hasta que mi madre me saco del trance.

- Kenji, este es el lago de las luciérnagas, aquí puedes pedir un deseo y ellas te lo cumplirán.

- Mamá, ya se que voy a pedir.

Me arrodillé y pedí mi deseo, el cual esperaba con muchas ansias que se cumpliera, al terminar me incorpore y seguimos nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a casa.

Rápidamente les di un beso a mis padres y me fui a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y en unos instantes me encontraba llorando; el día se había terminado y eso significaba que ya no los vería.

De seguro que se preguntarán cual fue mi deseo. Este fue "que mi padre regrese lo más pronto de la guerra, y que mi madre no sufra por su partida.", al los pocos minutos, caí en un profundo sueño.


	3. Un Doloroso Adiós

**Capítulo 3 - "Un Doloroso Adiós"**

Un rayo de mañana hizo que me despertara, no había podido conciliar un buen sueño, pero lo que mas recuerdo es a ver llorado en el, y por lo visto, también en la vida real. Me dirigí al baño a ducharme, después me puse lo de siempre y fui a ver a mis queridos padres; pero me encontré con un panorama diferente; mi madre no estaba y sobre la mesa descansaba una carta en la cual decía mi nombre, en ella había escrito lo que haría que me cayeran más lágrimas.

- _"Querido Kenji: Lamento no haber podido despedirme de ti correctamente, no sabes lo cuan apenado me encuentro; ya sabrás en donde me encuentro ahora y me gustaría que no hicieses nada que le complicara a tu madre. No quiso aceptar el hecho de que tuviera que partir a primera ahora, y me imagino que a ti tampoco, pero la verdad es que yo no deseo tener que pasar nuevamente por esto; ya que es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona; pero sabes que hijo mío, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme las veces que sea necesario par que nunca tengas que pasar por esta terrible y aturdidora experiencia. No quiero que esto vuelva a ocurrir, pero algo me dice que la paz que vendrá, no durará mucho tiempo. Si algo llegase a pasarme, quiero que tomes a tu madre y a todos y te los lleves lejos del Japón, hasta que la guerra termine, luego podrán regresar y hacer una vida normal. Kenji, hijo mío, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase, no dejes que le pase nada malo a tu madre y cuídate muchísimo, no dejes que nada te quiebre y haga que tu pura alma se vea sucia, por favor, prométemelo; y por favor hazle caso en todo a Hiko, y no abandones sus enseñanzas como yo lo hice en el pasado. Recuerda Kenji, siempre te amare y protegeré desde donde quiera que esté."_

No podía creerlo, mi padre ya se había ido a la guerra, y no había podido despedirse de el como debía ser; mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer con fuerzas. Empecé a buscar a mi madre, y la encontré en el patio trasero, en donde estaba llorando por la ida de mi padre; me rompía el corazón verla así, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese estado, ya que si esto continuaba, tendría que llamar a Yahiko y a Tsubame para que pudieran tranquilizarla. Cuando me acerqué a ella, lo primero que hizo fue atraparme en sus brazos y llorar aun más; inmediatamente me susurro a mi oído.

- Hijo, tu padre acaba de irse, pero regresara, tarde o temprano regresara con nosotros, no te preocupes.

Al oír ello me hizo sollozar un poco por recordar el motivo del cual todos estábamos en ese estado, pero sin pensarlo dos veces, la abracé con más fuerza y le dije.

- No tienes que ponerte así, papá se fue, pero vendrá nuevamente, porque él nos quiere, y me prometió que volvería para seguir haciendo las cosas que más le gusta con todos nosotros.

Aun llorando, mi madre se separó unos pocos centímetros y me miro a los ojos; una radiante sonrisa fue lo que pude ver, y con ella me respondió.

- Gracias Kenji, muchas gracias.

Con esas pequeñas palabras, se la veía más feliz, pero por dentro yo sabía que se sentía fatal, por algún extraño motivo, ella sentía que mi padre no regresaría jamás.

Miraba las horas pasar con lentitud y rapidez a la ves, porque éste será el último día que pasaría con mi madre. Con la cabeza en otro lado, no me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba observando desde hace rato, al alzarla me di cuenta de que se trataba del hombre con el cual mis padres hablaban aquella noche, la cual fue lúgubre para mi y mis padres; nos miramos durante un momento y luego él rompió el silencio.

- Al fin puedo verte con claridad, pequeño Kenji.

- Usted debe de ser el señor Hiko, ¿Me equivoco?

- No, de seguro que ya sabes todos los detalles del porque estoy parado justo enfrente de ti, y el que también estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta el día en el que hable con tus padres.

- Si.

- A partir de hoy, yo seré tu nuevo Maestro, mi nombre es Hiko Seijuurou.

- Es un honor conocerlo, Maestro…

Esa platica no era de lo más cómoda que se podría ver, pero en ese instante, llegaba mi madre con unos te para nosotros.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en tomando el te, cuando este hombre irrumpió el silencio incómodo que se podía percibir.

- Kaoru, se que no estas en la mejor etapa, pero recuerda que Kenji se vendrá conmigo a entrenar por siete años.

- Esta bien Hiko, pero prométeme que cuidaras bien de él, que le enseñaras y prepararás correctamente al igual que Kenshin.

- Te lo prometo Kaoru.

- Kenji, préstale atención a Hiko y no le hagas cosas que le perjudiquen a nadie, y recuerda lo que tu padre y yo te hemos enseñado.

- No lo haré mamá, te lo prometo.

- Que tierno eres hijo. Bueno Hiko, ya pueden irse si lo deseas, solo cuídalo bien.

- No te preocupes, lo haré. Adiós Kaoru.

- Adiós mamá.

- Adiós Kenji.

Dicho esto, tuve que ir a empacar mis pertenencias y acto seguido, cuando ya todo estaba por acabar, me dirigí corriendo en busca del regazo de mi madre; al divisarla, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pude contener mis ganas de ir tras ella y abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. No podía creer que este día había llegado y estuviera por terminar de este manera; no solo mi padre, si no que también yo me iría hoy; no entendía como mi madre lo soportaría, pero entendí que si ella podía, yo también.

Mi madre me abrazo y mi llanto se profundizo a su contacto, los dos llorábamos, pero a los pocos segundos oí lo que me decía en medios de los sollozos.

- Kenji, hijo, no te preocupes por mi, preocúpate por ti. Tú tendrás más obstáculos que yo, así que no te limites a pensar en como estaré; lo único que tienes que hacer, es saber que ambos lograremos superarlo y seguiremos hacia delante, como lo hizo papá.

- ¡Pero no quiero irme y dejarte sola con papá ausente, no quiero que te pase nada malo!

- No pasa nada mi amor, solo piensa en lo que te dije y nunca lo olvides; ambos lo superaremos, y tampoco olvides lo muchos que te amo.

- No lo haré mamá.

- Así me gusta Kenji. Ahora ve, que Hiko te está esperando a fuera.

- Sí mamá.

Fui a coger mis cosas y llevarlas junto a Seijuurou; él me ayudo a recogerlas para que no me lastimara. Nos miramos con la intención de decirnos que ya era la hora de partir.

Nos encaminamos a la salida del Dojo; la salida estaba bastante lejos de la puerta de entrada; eche una última mirada hacia atrás con el fin de ver a mi madre, y eso fue lo que vi, ella nos despedía con su mana agitándola de un lado a otro y sus ojos se le podía notar a lo lejos que estaba llorando por nuestra ida. Se me partió el alma verla así, pero mi despedida fue con un grito.

- ¡Adiós mamá, te prometo que cuando vuelva seré como papá para poder protegerlos a todos, mientras tanto cuídate mucho! ¡Te quiero!

De esa forma, me fui de allí, con mis mejillas siendo surcadas por mis lágrimas y mis puños apretados por la decepción e ira de no poder estar con mi madre en un momento así.

Ese fue mi adiós, y la última ves que la vi.


End file.
